The Brother I Never Wanted
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: the brother story to my story the missing brother. do not have to read the other to understand either story. just an idea that was floating around. care to try? Yaoi of course. fugaku/Naru eventual sasu/naru other story sasuke is very important in both. ON HOLD REWRITES
1. Chapter 1

Brother story to my story The Return of the Missing Brother.

And this story is called The brother I never wanted. So lets begin! You do not have to read either story before reading the other. this is just and idea I can't ignore. And off we go! But it is recommended to read this story while you read the other.

* * *

><p>He felt a wave of calm overcome him at the sight of his new school. Fukushima high school was new territory but knowing it was only a school made him feel calm and level headed. He was used to this, skipping grades and moving schools. He didn't really know why he was freaking out before, maybe because this was high school and he was only nine.<p>

Nine. It seemed so old to him but if he thought himself old, his dad must be ancient and he knew for a fact that his dad was anything but ancient. So he faced the truth. He was nine and going to a school faced with kids who were already in puberty or beginning puberty and he was a good few years away from even thinking in that direction. He was slightly intimidated but thinking of the new things he was determined to learn in this school made him strengthen his resolve to go to high school and not stay in the junior high for another year.

He stood there for a while, just looking at the school in the pale morning. The wind blew some of his dyed hair into his face. Ugh. He hated the fact that he had to dye his hair black instead of keeping it its natural blonde, just to appease the school board. No to mention the fact that he had to wear make up to cover his scars because 'they looked to delinquent' the concealer was thick on his face and it made him look pale instead of the light tan he had acquired over the summer. His thoughts now away from the school and lighter and slightly vain, he was ready to start the rest of the school year.

Done thinking, he walked forward, his dad closely following him.

"You sure you want to do this Naru?" his dad said for the hundredth time this morning.

"Yeah dad." He replied for the hundredth time. He heard his dad sigh behind him. Ignoring his dad, he continued to walk towards the main office to find the secretaries and the principal.

They continued down the empty halls, a constant reminder that it was early in the morning, a long time before the school day would start.

They reached the office and was faced with blue carpet and red chairs. He found the room rather ugly and unwelcoming. Sighing, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, he located a nearby chair and sat down. He soon found out that not only was it ugly, it smelled bad and was uncomfortable to boot. Shifting, he tried to find a semi-comfortable position to wait in. bored, he reached into the backpack he placed at his feet and once unzipped, rummaged around looking for something to entertain himself with. His had searched, moving up, down, left, right. Pencils, notebooks, an eraser, a binder, Shakespeare…ah! Content, he pulled out his copy of the devil in the white city, more than happy to pass the time away by reading about suspense and murder.

He was so consumed by his book that he jumped a little when he felt a hand gently shake him.

"Come on, she said she would see us now." His dad whispered, his eyes warm and happy as he looked at the book Naruto was reading and back to him. "Your Mother's influence obviously, she always loved history." So many years and his dad was still just as in love with his mom as he was when they first started going out.

Nodding in acknowledgement, he raised to his feet slowly, just now becoming aware of his sleeping leg. Squashing down the flash of irritation he felt, he limped slightly into the nearby office, right behind the head secretary desk and the other secretary's cubicles.

When he walked in he was faced with a dark beauty who just lifted an eyebrow and nodded to his leg.

He felt compelled to answer the unspoken question. "It fell asleep." She nodded in acknowledgement and asked for them to please sit down. He once again lowered himself into a chair but this time he was pleased to notice it was more comfortable than the red things outside.

He once again looked at the woman who was about to decide his fate. She was beautiful, with almond shaped black eyes and shoulder length silky black hair. Her name was Chisa Uchiha. Figures. The Uchiha's were known for being beautiful, including the males.

"I am principal Uchiha, it is nice to meet you Mr. Namikaze and Namikaze-kun." She said, her voice void of actual emotion. Another Uchiha trait apparently, they were supposed to be colder than ice. But he wouldn't know, this was the first time he ever talked or saw an Uchiha. It was an experience to say the least.

"Nice to meet you." His dad answered for the both of them. He just nodded his head in agreement.

"I am sorry you had to be here so early in the morning Mr. Namikaze, I hope if I offer coffee it will make up for the early hour?" it seemed he was just going to be in the background while his father made the negotiations and the thought was fine with him, he was content to just observe the environment and who was going to be his new principal.

He let his eyes wander around the room. Unlike the sitting room, her office was tastefully done, dark navy blue walls, cherry desk, brown leather chairs and dark red and silver accents. She took the colors that clashed outside and turned them into something completely new. He couldn't help but wonder what that said about her. Maybe he was reading too much into it, having only just started reading a psychology book. Or maybe, she was just showing clan pride. Blue, red, and white or silver are the colors of the Uchiha clan…yes, he decided, he was reading to much into it, or was not far enough in his book to make an accurate statement about how this room expresses the principal in some way.

Done with looking around the room, he focused on the principal. He quickly became bored though. Her face was always stern and had a no nonsense look to it. Boring.

Now completely bored, he focused on his dad. No matter what, his dad would always be entertaining. His dad was 6 ft. 5 in. tall and had spiky golden blonde hair and his face was slightly tan. He had sky blue eyes that could sway anyone into giving him what he wanted. Minato Namikaze was handsome and he used it to his advantage. In fact, he was using it against his teacher right now. Ah, so amusing. Especially since it seemed Mrs. Uchiha seemed not affected.

"I think we are all done here, classes will start in another 30 minutes. Namikaze-kun, why don't you go look around and find your locker and everything?" nodding, he got out of the chair and walked out of the office and main office into the hallway.

The tiles were tan and the walls white and the lockers were red. No doubt the school's colors. He walked aimlessly around the school, making a mental map as he went. Occasionally he would compare his map to the one the secretary gave him just to see if he was accurate. Done with the first floor, he moved up to the second floor and started his process all again. He went up two more flights of stairs and now he was at the tallest section of the school. He walked around this time with a purpose in mind. His locker was supposed to be on this floor along with a few of his classes.

Finding his locker, he turned the lock to the right numbers and soon was presented with a blank locker. Shoving his back pack off his shoulder, he started to take things out of it. He took out 3 textbooks and 5 notebooks 3 binders and 5 folders. He put all his independent reading books on the middle shelf and put all his pencils and other like supplies on the top shelf. Everything else was organized on the bottom by what our he had the classes. Noticing the time, he grabbed his first hour stuff and a random book and wandered off once again.

He turned off the water and looked into the mirror hanging above the sink. Ugh. He hated his appearance. He looked paler than a ghost and his hair was flat and slightly long, a little past his shoulder, and did he mention flat? The damn hair dye not only took away his natural blonde color but also the spikey quality to it (well if he thought logically it was more his mom attacking his hair with a straightener than anything, but he wanted to blame the dye). But if there was one good thing, it was that his blue eyes looked cooler against his now pale complexion and boring black hair.

He exited the bathroom and went looking for his first hour class.

He found it on the third floor of the building. Opening the door, he saw some kids already in the room. Ignoring the stares, he placed his Algebra books on a random desk near the front and windows, and walked out of the classroom.

When he heard the warning bell, he rushed back into the class room and into the seat he marked his. he waited as the teacher went through attendance and passed out the syllabus for the trimester. When the teacher started to talk about polynomials and the quadratic formula, he decided that he liked this teacher. In his element, he happily got lost in the familiar feel of crunching numbers.

* * *

><p>An: Naruto's classes are based on mine although i hate my math class this tri...but he shall have all the classes i have for i am a freshman too. also, review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN IMPORTANT(I GUESS) TO STORY**: just a head's up, Naruto goes to an international public school. They are in japan but all of the classes are English except for the huge amount of language classes people take. When I say public school that is because in japan it is seen as a bigger achievement if you get into a public school than a private and it also means that since it's 'international' that the only people going there are like super genius' like almost every Uchiha out there. But like every school, there are burnouts and those who get only because of money so not everyone is super smart. Just a little info before I get a whole bunch of questions. He has to dye his hair for dress code reasons. In japan, stereotypical delinquents usually dye their hair blonde or some other (Hair) color that is foreign to them. So, that most people don't think that delinquents go to the school, there is a rule that says 'the student's hair must be a shade of brown or black, no other colors will be tolerated.' It is a public school, meaning that it is open to the rest of japan and not just people like Naruto. Parents are more likely to let their kids go to schools that don't seem to be filled with delinquent foreigners. Sorry if this offends anyone, I have very basic knowledge and decided to make my own school up.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day he knew which classes he liked, which teachers were nice, and whom he absolutely hated.<p>

Math was simple; he knew the answers and the teacher didn't question things. Mr. Umino was a nice and simple man with kind brown eyes and short brown hair. He decided early on he liked that class. He spent the majority of the hour working on basic problems and the assigned math homework. So far, no one could question why he was there and he was thankful for the large amount of work Mr. Umino gave.

But come the end of class, people were getting noisy and antsy, a bad combination.

"Oi! Mr. Umino, who's the pipsqueak?" shouted some kid. Mr. Umino looked up from the papers he was grading; the reading glasses perched on his nose almost falling off.

"Well Mister Yamanaka, if you paid attention during role, you would know who your fellow classmates are." He liked this man. Pleased with the answer, he focused once more on his work. But he couldn't help but keep an ear on the conversation.

"Yeah but! He's like, what? Seven? What's he even doing here?" okay, he knew he was short but common! Seven? He had to restrain himself from getting up and punching the teen. Or at least yelling his ear off.

Hearing the teacher sigh, he listened to what the man was going to say next. He could tell that everyone in the class wanted to hear too.

"Mr. Yamanaka, the person you are speaking about is right here." A hand was waved in his direction. "Why don't you ask him? But I will tell this much, he is an advanced student and if anyone of you pick on him because he is younger, I will personally escort you down to Principal Uchiha. Am I clear?" He was sure the man was out to kill him. A threat from the teacher? It gave the teens all the more reason to pick on him and he was silently cursing the cause of the new dilemma he was going to be faced with.

"Yes." All the teens said mockingly. The teacher now satisfied, he watched helplessly as the teacher walked back to his desk and sat down and once more began to grade papers.

He felt their stares as he continued to work, hoping for the bell to ring. He was so busy trying to ignore them that it surprised him when he felt a finger poking at his shoulder.

"Oi, kid, who are you?" he looked up only to see a teen with scruffy brown hair and black eyes with a long red triangle under his right eye. Kind of pissed, Naruto flung the question back at the teen.

"Well, who are you? Dog boy." Now that he thought about it, the teen did look a lot like a mutt. It was interesting to see the teen try to growl, it came out pathetically and sounded much like a choking cat.

"Kiiro Inuzuka." Huh, well that's weird. The guy's name was yellow. Wonder who named him and who the hell thought that yellow was a good name for a kid who looked like a mutt?

"Well yellow mutt, I'm Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you." Ah, there is that choking cat noise again; he was starting to love that noise. It was so fun to get under people's skin.

But suddenly the noise stopped. He looked up only to see a weird expression on Kiiro's face. Without warning, Kiiro hugged him and gave him a noogie.

"Heh, I like you kid! So Naruto huh? If I'm a yellow mutt than you're a mini fish cake!" annoyed but slightly pleased that he seemed to gain a friend, he just lightly punched the mutt hanging around his neck.

It seemed that broke the ice for a black haired beauty walked up to them. "So, Naruto, need a saving from the big bad wolf? I'm Ankori Mitarashi by the way. Also if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Nice to meet you. And no, I don't need help, I can take care of this puppy all by myself." At that Kiiro started to growl once again and he just swatted at Kiiro's nose. "Down! Bad mutt!" he heard several chuckles from the people listening in.

"Your age?" Ankori asked again.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm nine." Shocked whispers moved through the students.

"Really, you look younger." Said a voice above him, Kiiro.

He rolled his eyes. "Um, not going through puberty kinda makes you look younger."

Before anyone could ask any more questions, the bell rang. Running to his desk, he grabbed his books and took off.

He quickly found his Spanish classroom and sat down. The class started off like the last one, the kids came in, started to talk (probably about him) and then the teacher shushed them and took role. While the teacher took role, he observed his surroundings.

The room was no different than any other of the classrooms except instead of posters of the other subjects they were Spanish.

Done with the room, he looked at the teacher. Short black hair and cold brown eyes, Mr. Morino was a no nonsense kind of man and all the kids knew it. He was indifferent to this teacher. As long as he could teach, he would have no problems with Mr. Morino.

Spanish was peaceful, the language was easy to him and he was only taking this class for blow off and an easy A, and the class passed by quickly and with no interruptions, thanks to Mr. Morino's overbearing presence.

His next hour went just as peacefully. Japanese was his native tongue and he learned it growing up along with Spanish and English.

His sensei was a nice kind old man named Sarutobi who liked to burn incense because he wasn't aloud to smoke in front of the students. Or that was at least what he told them.

It was in this class that he met his second friend. Shikaku Nara. A lazy bum that thought everything, mostly women, were worth to much effort and were damn troublesome. With dark brown hair, high atop his head in a ponytail and dark rimmed brown eyes, Shikaku clad in baggie khakis and a loose band tee, looked like a normal burn out, his piercings not helping at all. But it turned out that he was insanely smart, not to mention witty.

When the bell rang, he rushed out the door and yelled out a hurried goodbye to Shikaku. Changing his notebooks, he headed off to class.

It took him awhile to find the I.B. history class room

His Last hour was language arts, which he found annoying. The teacher, a hyper blonde, just loved shouting out his personal information to the class.

She shouted out his birthdate, age, name, physical features, and his previous grades in the subject she was teaching. He hated her. So. Fucking. Much. Not only did the class know his academic record, they also found it hilarious how the teacher fawned over him. He was now the 'teacher's pet' and he just knew he was going to get hell for the stupid teacher's mistake. He fucking hated her.

It was in this class that he met him. The one person he would happily murder and admit his crime to a jury. He met Fugaku Uchiha.

True to the rumors, Fugaku was more than good looking with his long glossy black hair that reached to his passed his shoulder blades, a few strands of hair sticking up, kinda looking like a duck's butt in his opinion. But it worked for Fugaku and it brought out his deep black almond shaped eyes and strong jaw. But unlike the principal, he couldn't be categorized as 'pretty' or 'beautiful', instead Fugaku was handsomely gorgeous.

He sat transfixed, content to just gaze at the handsome teen. He didn't care or notice when the Teacher left to go gossip with the secretaries in the main office. That was when everything went wrong.

He was awoken from his trance when a hand slammed on top of his desk. Startled he looked up only to see an ugly girl looking down at him. Her eyes were small and beady, with an ugly hazel color that reminded him of vomit. Her hair was short and looked like she had a bad perm, light brown strands looking like a birds nest around her head. Her skin was white with big red angry looking pimples around her mouth, cheeks and between her eyebrows.

"So, a regular boy genius we have here huh?" she got up close and sneered the words into his face, her breath making him want to gag. The sight of her face not doing anything to settle his stomach.

"Don't think your anything special, you're nothing. You can't compare to Uchiha-hidenka." Hidenka? Pretty high praise for a admittingly handsome, but other wise normal, fourteen year old boy. Calling him a prince…this girl must have some issues. And this was coming from a real prince. (His mother is the runaway princess of Spain. Don't ask, it's a long and confusing story, trust him, he knew.)

Some other girls yelling out in agreement with the one who was breathing on his face. "Yeah! You're scum compared to Hidenka-sama!" "Go back to kindergarten you little freak!" were only a few of the comments that were thrown at him.

"So, see little blue eyed freak? We don't need you. You're not wanted and Uchiha-hidenka will always be above you." Some of the boys were getting into it with the encouragement of the fangirls.

"Yeah! You're not needed, you're to small to play any sports, to stupid to talk to, and you're basically still in diapers! Go back home to mommy!" yelled some random boy. "You look like a girl with those blue eyes and long hair." Another boy yelled. "Yeah he does! Hey, lets give him a hair cut!" This idea was received with many loud cheers. The others who weren't cheering looked away guilty and ashamed at not being able to help him. All who were not advancing on him seemed guilty and ashamed, their backs hunched, some sent him a sympathetic and sorrowful look. All but one. Fugaku was looking on at the scene, watching what was happening as if it was normal and boring as if this kind of violence happened everyday.

And that is where he snapped.

"What the he-" he was about to tell them off when he was cut off.

"Kioke. Stop Now." And just like that the advancing teens stopped. Some still glaring at him, but most were apologizing to Fugaku for annoying him. The loyal sheep followed the herder.

That was when he realized he loathed Fugaku Uchiha. He could deal with self-preservation but he could not deal with cowardice. Hiding behind others and expecting them to do his dirty work, Fugaku was nothing more than a coward.

Hidenka. Fugaku was their prince and they were his loyal servants. He didn't know which realization made him want to barf more.

* * *

><p>this is kind of a filler, more going on later. so review please! and hopefully i added some good description. if you think i need to add more let me know.<p> 


End file.
